Needs:Rangiku
by Spicenee
Summary: Rangiku is under the effects of Kisuke's "lust liquid." She has been having dreams of a certain someone. Who does she go and visit to satisfy her urges and needs? 2nd story of the Needs series. Lemony Goodness.


This is the 2nd story of the **Needs **series. Thanks to all of you who loved and reviewed to 1st story in the series. If you haven't read the 1st one **Needs:Yoruichi **I say you should. You will find out how Rangiku got this horny. LOL. I decided to make all the women of this series dirty, horny, naughty, seductive, and for some of them it will be completely out of character. But remember the liquid made them like that. So enjoy the lemony goodness.

**Disclamer: I don't own Bleach or the characters.**

* * *

_**Needs: Rangiku**_

"_Mmm…yeah…right there…" _

_The busty Vice-Captain's breathe started to quicken. His hands slid down her stomach. Their lips met in one deep and passionate kiss. One of his hands grabbed hold of one of her voluptuous breasts. He played with her extremely erect nipple. _

"_Rangiku….I…love you…"_

_He quickened his pace, he placed his head in the nook of her neck and kissed it. She could feel that she was about to reach her climax and dug her nails in his back. _

"_Mmm…don't stop…more…mmm…I'm about to…OH!"_

Matsumoto Rangiku's blue eyes flew open, back to reality. She was out of breathe and sweating. Her left hand meet her forehead, she scanned the 10th division office. Her head was spinning from the hangover that she had.

"How did I end up here? Last thing I remember, I was drinking with Rukia at the party." Her mind drifted back to her dream. _"Mmm…right there."_

"What a dream. It felt almost real." She wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Is it hot in here?"

Rangiku got up from the couch that she was sleeping on and walked to the window. She noticed that it was already morning. The sunlight felt good on her skin, she breathed in the warm air and looked up at the clouds. The dream popped in her head again.

"Why was I dreaming about him?" She said annoyed. She needed to get him out of her head, she was really desperate. "I think that I'll try to do some paperwork."

Rangiku walked to the desk and looked at the stacks of papers that she had to go through. She sighed and sat down. "Wow. I **am** really desperate."

* * *

One Hour Later

"_What are you going to do with that?" She giggled._

"_I like my sweets to have a whipped cream topping." He smiled back at her._

"_Mmm…" _

_Rangiku gasped when she felt the cold air from the can hit her skin. He put the whipped cream over her creating a trail downward. _

Knock, knock.

"_I think I'm ready to eat my treat." _

_His tongue proceed to lick the whipped cream off her stomach. Rangiku giggled. _

"_It tickles." _

"_Mmm, my treat taste good." He licked his lips. _

Knock, knock.

_Rangiku noticed that he had some whipped cream on his nose. She grabbed his face and licked it off. He smiled at her and laid her back down. He continued to inch lower to the wetness between her legs. His tongue was inches away…_

"Vice Captain Matsumoto, Vice Captain Matsumoto."

A loud knock woke Rangiku up. 'No. Damn it. I want to finish this one.' She raised her head from the desk, along with the piece of paper that was stuck to her. "I'm coming." She yelled out, pulling the paper of her face. "Great I'm still thinking about him." She murmured to herself as she got up from the desk and opened the door.

"What is it?" She asked angrily.

Before her eyes stood a young shinigami prison guard.

"The prisoner is asking for you."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know but you told us to advise you if anything were to happen with him."

She sighed. "Alright, I'll go and see him. Does anybody else know?"

"No. You told me not to tell anyone and come to you immediately. So I came straight to you."

"Good. Keep it that way."

Rangiku walked out of the office and straight to the prison. She didn't stop to talk to anyone along the way. All that she could do was wonder why she kept thinking of him.

'Those dreams felt so real. Damn it, why do I have to think of you?'

"Vice-Captain Matsumoto." A female shinigami tried to talk to Rangiku. "I need to…"

"Not now."

Rangiku walked right pass the female shinigami without even looking at her and out of the 10th division building. She used flash step to get through Seireitei proceeding to prisons of the Soul Society. She was determined to keep cool and to not think about her dreams and about him.

"Why the hell does he want to see me?" The closer she got to the prisons the more annoyed she got and the more she remembered her dream.

She walked straight into the prison and to his cell. 'Okay, keep your cool. Don't lose it, as much as you want to. As much as these urges want you to have your way with him.' But she knew very well that as much as she wanted to she was most likely going to give in.

Rangiku got to the cell and looked at the two guards standing there.

"Leave."

"But Vice-Captain Matsumoto, we can not leave. You know that." One of the shinigami guards said to her.

Rangiku shot him a look and raised her reiastu enough to make them fall to their knees.

"I said leave. That's an order."

Cowering on their knees one of the shinigami said. "Yes, Vice-Captain."

Rangiku lowered her reiastu to normal.

"And don't tell anyone about this. Or else."

"Alright." The two shinigami guards rose from the floor and started to leave.

"Remind me to buy you guys the best sake I can find."

She turned to the cell and took in a long breathe of air, held it for a minute and released it. 'Calm down, don't give in. Damn it, I can't give in.'

"My, my Ran, you were kind of scary there."

"Why did you call for me, Gin?"

The former 3rd division captain appeared behind the bared door smiling back at her. He was wearing the usual white shihakushō that all the prisoners wore. He placed his hands in between the bars and leaned on the door.

"I wanted to see you. You haven't come to see me in a long time. I miss you."

Rangiku felt a flutter in body.

"I've been busy." She lied. 'I can't tell him why I actually haven't come to see him.'

Rangiku tried to stay far away from Ichimaru Gin as much as she could because every time she would come to see him, her emotions would get the best of her.

"Your lying to me aren't you?"

"No, I'm not."

Rangiku entered Gin's prison cell and locked the door of the cell. She looked around to see if anyone else was around. Good no one around.' She turned to see Gin sitting on his bed smiling at her.

"So why haven't you come to visit me again?" He rested his head on his hand.

Rangiku leaned up against the wall. "I already told you. I was busy. Being a Vice-Captain is hard work, you know that."

Gin rose from the bed and walked to her. Rangiku tensed up as Gin got closer to her. She wanted him really bad but she was trying to her best to keep her composure.

"Your lying to me. I can tell."

Rangiku adverted her eyes.

"You know, you are the only reason why I turned on Aizen and let myself get caught by the Soul Society. It was so I can be close to you."

Gin took Rangiku's lips into a hard passionate kiss. Rangiku tried to resist the kiss but her urges and needs for him were starting to take her over. She gave Gin's tongue entrance to her mouth and started to dance with his. Rangiku pulled away.

"I can't…we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you left me, betrayed me. You went to Hueco Mundo without an explanation. You're the enemy."

Rangiku closed her eyes. She felt a burning sensation come over her. The lust that she was having for Gin was getting stronger. She couldn't control it anymore. She tried to shake it off.

"You know that I was under the effects of Aizen's zanpakutō Kyōka Suigetsu. It was only until I saw you get hurt by the Arrancars that I was able to snapped out of it." He explained.

A mischievous smile appeared on Rangiku's face.

In a seductive voice she said. "Well I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Rangiku hungrily locked lips with Gin. She got free from the wall and tugged at Gin's robe.

He pushed her back. "What are you doing?"

Rangiku grabbed Gin and swiftly pinned Gin on the wall. Her right hand found what she was looking for. She stroked his manhood making him moan.

"This is what you wanted right? You came back to be with me." She squeezed him hard. He let out a loud groan.

"Shh, we don't want anyone else to hear us."

"This reminds me of the time when we were sneaking around in the 5th division offices when I was the Vice-Captain."

Rangiku laughed. "That was fun. We could have been caught at anytime. Just like now."

Her hand reached inside Gin's shihakushō pants and continued stroking. She kissed him.

"**This**" she squeezed his manhood "is the reason why I didn't want to see you. Every time I see you, I want to do this."

She pulled down his pants and grabbed a firm hold on his manhood. She lowered herself to her knees. Her lips traced his tip making him shiver in either anticipation and excitement.

She looked up at him. "I should punish you and not give you what you want. But that would mean that I would have to punish myself in the process. And right now, there is no way in hell that I'll punish myself." She rose from her knees. "But that doesn't mean that I can't tease you for a while."

She kissed him. She untied the top of Gin's shihakushō and kissed his shoulders. Gin grabbed one of her breast and pinched her nipple. Rangiku let out a soft moan. He licked the side of her neck and bit the lob of her ear.

"Go ahead. Try to punish me, I don't think you can." He whispered in her ear.

Rangiku knew he was right. She couldn't hold back anymore. She wanted him insider her, badly.

"Gin. I **need** you inside me." She whispered. "I **want** you inside me."

He kissed her deeply. His hands untied the top of her shihakushō, reveling her voluptuous breast. She threw her top to the floor. His lips nipped down her neck to the shoulder to her right erected nipple. He moved from one nipple to the other sucking, licking, and biting them.

"Gin…." She moaned.

Her hand grabbed his member and stroked it making Gin moan. Gin's hand reached inside her shihakushō pants to her already wet center.

"My, my I didn't think that you would already be this wet."

Truth be told, she was wet ever since she started having those dreams. The more she thought of him the more she wetter she got.

Gin's hand started making a long, circular motion over Rangiku's clitoris. It was so sensitive to his touch that Rangiku's legs gave out on her. Gin wrapped his free hand around her to hold her up. He turned her around so that she was now pinned her against the wall. He removed his hand from under her pants and proceed to take the her pants off. He licked his fingers then placed them back to her sensitive clitoris. Rangiku let out a loud moan. Gin kissed her to muffle her moans.

"Shh. Remember you said that you didn't want to be caught."

Rangiku bit her lip as Gin lowered himself to his knees and placed Rangiku's left leg on his shoulder. He licked his middle and index finger then inserted them into her. He slowly started pumping his fingers in and out of her while his tongue played with her clitoris. Rangiku bit her lip harder to muffle her moans. He then inserted a third finger which started to drive her crazy. She grabbed a handful of his hair and bucked her hips. She felt herself about to cum. With all her strength she muffled her moan when she came.

Gin rose to see Rangiku still panting in bliss. He went in to kiss her when she turned away and grabbed her clothes.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Gin?"

"Leavin'."

She smiled at him. "I got what I wanted. Besides this is your punishment remember."

She started to put her uniform back on when she was stopped by Gin.

"Oh no. Your not getting away that easy."

Rangiku grinned back at him. Her plan was working, he was falling into her trap. Being that she had already been satisfied and could probably hold out for a little longer until she wanted more, she wanted him to want her as bad as she did him.

She sighed. "Alright, I guess I can't get away that easily."

She dropped her uniform back to the floor and slammed him into the wall. She lightly started to stroke his member. She licked his neck and squeezed his member at the same time. With her free hand she made circles around his nipple. She slowly kissed her way downward, making sure she was taking her time. She traced her lips over his member while her hand slowly massaged his testicles. Every moment that she was doing was soft and slow. She licked the tip of his member making him moan. She pulled away and continued to stroke him. She repeated to lick his tip again and pulling away. She repeated this a couple of times until she was stopped by him pulling her hair. She looked up at him and gave him a playful smile.

"What is it?"

Gin forced his member into her mouth catching Rangiku off guard. She pulled away gagging.

"Pushy aren't we?" She smiled at him. "I see that I've got you all worked you up." She licked his tip. "But I'm having fun teasing you."

Gin groaned and was about to force himself into her again when he was stopped by her. She took him in her mouth, slowly moving in and out. She took him all the way in a couple of times, which drove him crazy. Gin let out a soft throaty groan. Rangiku picked up speed bringing Gin closer to his climax. She stopped and stood up without letting go of his member.

"I got all wet again while sucking on you."

Gin spun her around and pinned her to the wall.

"Well why don't we do something about it? You stopped right when I was about to cum. You naughty girl. I should punish you now."

"But then I would punish you, and then you me. It would be an endless cycle."

Gin lifted her right leg, his member was pressing against her opening. He licked the side of her neck.

"So lets end this cycle." He whispered. "And get to it."

Rangiku bit her lip to muffle the moan as Gin entered her. He kept a slow rhythm as to not make so much noise. Rangiku wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked her hips to match his rhythm. She licked his lips then kissed him passionately. She moaned into his mouth as he pinched her nipple. She grabbed a handful of his silver hair. Their lips pulled away, both panting for air.

"Gin…." She moaned as he started to suck on her breast.

"Ran…." He managed to utter.

Then suddenly Gin stopped and place his hand over Rangiku's mouth and brought a finger to his mouth, shushing her. Footsteps were heard as one of the shinigami prison guards walked by Gin's cell. The guard seemed to stop in his track. Luckily Rangiku and Gin were in the corner of the cell on the side of the door so that anyone walking by would not see them. Gin softly placed her on the floor and pushed Rangiku's clothing out of plain view. The guard's footsteps started up again and trailed off.

Feeling that the guard was gone, Gin turned Rangiku so that she was facing the wall. Gin grabbed her by the waist, and bend her over. He re-entered her. His hand reached around and grabbed her succulent breast. Rangiku placed a hand on the wall to balance herself as Gin picked up his pace.

"Come on….fuck me Gin…"

"I'd love to…."

Gin licked her back tracing up her spine. Gin's other hand circled around her already sensitive clitoris. Rangiku straightened up and rested her head on his shoulder, his lips traced along the side of her neck. He picked up is speed around her clitoris driving her closer to her climax.

"Oh….Gin….I'm…."

Rangiku bent over as she came harder than the last time. Feeling her walls close around him drove him into his climax.

"Ran…."

Both panting, Gin pulled himself out. He placed a light kiss on her shoulder.

"Mmm, don't ever take that long to come and see me again."

Rangiku turned around and pushed him to the cold floor. She mounted him and had him re-entered her. She slowly started to move her hips. She bent over and sucked on his earlobe.

"I'm nowhere near done with you."

* * *

Hmm, now that you have seen the pairing are you mad or are you glad?

Did I make you blush? I know some of you did, don't lie.

The 3rd story of the series **Needs: Nemu** is up now. And so is the 4th story **Needs: Rukia.** Check it out.

But I do still need help on picking 2 pairings, so go in my profile and vote on the poll.

Please Review. REVIEW REVIEW. I would like feedback.


End file.
